


Rainy Day

by teddyreads11277



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Coming Out, Complete, Cute, Dan's Scared of Thunder, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil is cute, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyreads11277/pseuds/teddyreads11277
Summary: Dan and Phil finally decide to make a coming out video. But what happens when they do it during a thunderstorm and Dan gets scared in the middle of filming?





	Rainy Day

Drip. Drop. The gruelling grey clouds clapped together creating a loud crash. The people of London however, were used to this depressingly dreary weather and ignored it continuing on with their days. 

In a small geeky apartment in the middle of the busy city, two men sat on a couch, a camera placed between them. 

"Hey guys!" The one on the right with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes greeted the camera, raising his right arm waving. 

"Hello internet." Said the one on the left with curly brown hair and mischievous brown eyes saluted with two figures towards the camera. 

"So we have some really exciting news! Before you start asking, no unfortunately we didn't get a dog or a hamster or any other type of pet. But I personally think it's just as exciting!" The dark haired man said, a sweet grin that reached his eyes never leaving his face.

"Phil you spork, stop stalling and tell them!" Dan the younger man stated, his smile only growing wider at the thought of what they were about to tell their audience. 

"I'm getting there Dan! Don't rush it! We'll say it together on three. One. Two. Three!" 

A loud clap of thunder sounded. Dan screamed and latched onto Phil as if his life depended on it. 

"You alright, Bear?" Phil asked gently using Dan's nickname. 

Dan responded by nestling his head further into Phil's neck. The younger man mumbled something into Phil's collarbone.

"What was that Bear?" The blue eyed man asked having not been able to understand Dan's muffled mumble.

"I said, I don't think we need to tell them anymore. It's pretty obvious." Dan restated, looking lovingly up at Phil. 

Phil simply replied by placing a sweet kiss on the top of Dan's head. The brown haired man slowly climbed off the older boy's lap and back into his seat beside his lover. The two glanced at the camera for a moment before turning back towards each other. 

Making eye contact and silently agreeing, they both started to inch forward. Slowly but surely, their lips collided. It was only a short kiss, but their love for each other was evident. 

They cut the video there. With no editing, the video was uploaded. 

"You know what Phil? No matter what the fans say, I love you and I never want anything between us to change." Dan said smiling at his partner. 

"I know exactly what you mean Dan. Exactly what you mean."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction/phanfiction on Archive of Our Own. I have uploaded this to Wattpad as well using the same username. Let me know what you think!


End file.
